Sweet Nothings
by EmoMoonPie
Summary: A collection of Naruhina stories and drabbles. May contain Naruko and a male Hinata at some point. What does one do when faced with sweet nothings that were far too sweet to just be nothing? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Summer Honey

Disclaimer :None of the characters belong to me, and Naruto belongs the Masashi Kishimoto. *aggressive sobbing in the background*

* * *

It was a sweet summer's evening, the sun slowly falling to the far corner of the sky leaving a honey-like glaze over the streets of Konoha. Towards the end of the village, off to the side, Hinata Hyuga was taking a walk. She stopped and looked towards the sunset, brushing her ebony black hair to the side. Hinata was breathing with a slight heaviness, it have being a very long walk. She turned around, searching for a spot to sit. Smiling with her luck, she walked over to a nearby bench she hadn't noticed before. It was still quite hot outside, and Hinata really wanted to take her jacket off. Of course, she never would. She only had a mesh shirt beneath; showing it wouldn't make her feel very comfortable. Besides, she could take the heat. It was fairly nice anyway, it having been winter for so long. The temperature rarely changed in Konoha, which was nice, but this year had been particularly cold during the winter months. Closing her eyes and mentally shaking off the chilly memory of shivering in the Hyuga compound, she relaxed herself and sat down. Hinata let her head lean back, the relief in her muscles leaving a soothing ache. She'd only been sitting there for a few minutes when the Hyuga heiress began drifting asleep. The faint thought of cinnamon buns on her mind before she lost consciousness completely.

Naruto was in a fairly good mood, bouncing on the balls of his feet as walked home. The delicious taste of ramen still on his tongue, and warm in his stomach. He put his hands on the back of his head, his walk slowly. He could still hear the sounds of a hammer being driven into a nail in the far distance. Reconstruction after the Pein attack was going pretty well, and everyone apparently couldn't get enough of Naruto. Whenever he was walking through Konoha people would wave at him, smile and tell him how lonely it was without him. In a way it was sort of true, Naruto gave out happiness like it was confetti on new years. Of course it was just Naruto being Naruto, he didn't do it purposely but he didn't do it completely subconscious either. He wanted his village to always be like this, not worshipping him, but bright and happy, everyone going through their day with a smile on their face until they stubbed their toe somewhere. It was nice to say the least.

He bit the inside of his cheek, stopping for a moment to feel the summer breeze skim across his face. He opened his eyes to notice someone in the corner of them, sitting on an all too familiar bench. It was the same one he had once played 'Sasuke' on. The blonde smiled slightly at the memory, Sakura leaning towards him, the young girl closing her eyes and waiting for a kiss. Lost in the presence of her first love... It was slightly painful for Naruto, after all he still had feelings for her. They were the deep kind, the kind that would never be lost. His crush and now close friend, he knew she returned his feelings, just not the way he wanted her to. Sakura's feelings for Sasuke had remained the same, if not grew. In the end, all he needed was for her to be happy.

His eyes focusing more on the girl instead of the bench now, he recognized her as only one person. Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

A drabble... Gawsh.. This is sort of old. My apologies. If anyone really likes this, I may continue it.


	2. Thank you

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto didn't let go of her for a while, simply holding her closely. Eventually his grip loosened, having realised she wasn't going anywhere. His tears dried and his throat, sore from crying finally got a rest. He slowly sunk to his knees, Hinata being dragged down with him. She placed a gentle hand on the back of his head, pressing him lightly into her shoulder. She would always be there for him. And he appreciated that, more than anything. Hinata was the consistency in his life, and she always had been. If only he'd been by her side sooner, if only.. Hinata pulled back, just enough to stare into his blue eyes, the consistency in her life. She understood without words. "You're here now, aren't you?" She whispered, letting the words hang in the air, her eyes closing as she let her forehead rest against his.

He wanted to protest.. Didn't she know just how much she'd done for him?! Without her.. Naruto wouldn't be here. Yet a single glance at her expression told him that she wasn't going to let him argue. Yes, he would simply have to convey his words.

The Jinchuuriki placed a hand on her cheek, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered open, only to see his closed. Hinata smiled into the kiss. It was a simple, and sweet, "Thank you."


	3. Bravery

And regardless of strength, hope or wish…

—

Naruto pulled her closer, his breath mingling with hers as the cold nipped at their skin. With a final inhale, he said, not whispered,

"Hinata, _you are_ my bravery."

—

"You always keep your promises, right?" The Hyuga managed between sobs, the pouring rain hiding her tears. He smiled. He smiled like there wasn't a gaping hole in his chest. "Yeah.." Naruto's head rested on her lap, blood running out of the corner of his mouth and down her knee. "T-then, promise me you won't die, a-and that, when I wake up tomorrow, you'll be the first one I see.. Y-you have to promise, okay? Promise me. Please." Blue eyes met pale lavender ones, tender in their gaze. The blond's grin widened, blood staining the corners of his perfectly white teeth. "It's a promise."

—

` When Hinata awoke from her restless slumber, her body ached and she couldn't feel one of her legs. She felt ever so tiny, so small and weak. Like she was barely there. Perhaps if she never opened her eyes, she'd never have to face what might be a harsh reality, but, in order to survive, one must be brave. Even if you might not want to afterwards. Bravery is taking the jump, even if you might fall after reaching the other side.

The first thing she saw were blue eyes staring back at her.

"What would I ever do without My bravery?"

—

Bravery has always been the fondest of his companions.


	4. Liar

I stare at him silently, sucking in a breath of cold hospital air. My hands clasped around his, holding it closely. I could already feel the sting in my eyes. He turned his head, his sunny blond hair no longer there for me to touch. There were no rays of sunlight to be seen, and even the blue patches of sky in his eyes were missing, dulling to the color of carpet in the waiting room. "Don't cry.." He whispered, his voice brittle, but strong. Despite his lifeless appearance, Naruto refused to sound that way. Even if he wouldn't be there in a few minutes. I swallowed at the lump in my throat, but it refused to go away. "I'm not." I whispered back, but my voice cracked. "Liar."He smiled at me, flashing me his white teeth, a few drops of blood gracing his lips.

I wanted to beg him, to plead to him not to go, not to leave me here with a corpse that would no longer be my Naruto. The Naruto who used let me ride on the back of his bike to school, the Naruto who waited for me at the school entrance in the dead of winter until his nose was red, the Naruto whom I confessed to as he was being beaten to a pulp by one of the gangs that hung around the neighborhood he lived in. The Naruto who used to hold my hand so tightly it hurt, and the Naruto who's hand was now just a limp grasp.

He swallowed one last time, his grin widening. "Thank you, Hinata…"

"Naruto.." And when he didn't reply, I simply held his hand tighter, ignoring the warmth fading from his palm. "Thank you..Thank you.. Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…"

I do not recall how many times I repeated my thanks, but I do know it will never be enough.

There is no sunshine, nor patches of blue, between these endless clouds of gray. Under them, I still wait to return to you.


	5. Welcome Home!

Naruto was practically dead on his feet. Even with Kurama, and his Uzumaki bloodline, he was still pretty tired. Geez. He never knew why Tsunade complained so much before, but now that he did, he was pretty sure those occasional pitying looks weren't for nothing. Luckily, Naruto was a master of shadow clones, being able to go through paperwork with, well, less work on his part. Not the clones didn't start complaining halfway through the day…

The hokage yawned, opening the door to his and Hinata's home. He was pretty late tonight, and guessed the kids would already be in bed. He smiled slightly. Most people would've thought having one kid was enough, but no, Naruto had six. He didn't know until later the Uzumaki clan was prone to having excessive amounts of children, until an elder senju lady had pointed it out. Sure enough, a trip to the library later he found out a few people in the bloodline had up the ten kids. Fearsome fertility.

Naruto pushed the door open and walked inside, expecting the lights to be out and Hinata already in bed. However, he was greeted by his wife sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. She had tried waiting up for him, but seemed but seemed to have fallen asleep in the process. The blond walked over to her, and sat down on the floor beside the spot where she was curled up on the couch. He lightly ran the back of his hand across her smooth skin, gazing at his wife lovingly.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her hand catching his, letting it rest on her cheek. She smiled softly at her husband before yawning. "Welcome home, Hokage-sama." Naruto pressed a kiss to her forehead, scooping her up as he did so, deciding it was definitely time to head to bed. They both were in need of sleep.

"Good to be home." He chuckled, carrying her to the bedroom.

—

(Bonus!)

—-

The mission had been rather taxing on the Hyuga, who didn't have the stamina of her current boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. She didn't know why they had assumed that. 'Well, you can handle Naruto, can't you?' they'd said, like it suddenly gave her the vitality of Lee. Honestly, letting the elders take over for a little while Naruto was still in training had probably been the worst decision of Tsunade's career. They didn't even bother to check her medical records. Hinata was used to moving with a group. Not some prideful jerk who hit on at least twenty times during the mission itself, not to mention every time his ego was hurt he decided to practically ditch her. Yes, to say Hinata would be happy to get back to the apartment would be an understatement.

By the time she filled out all the paperwork, filed a sexual harassment complaint, and picked up a few things at the store it was a good three more hours before she got home. Hinata could've cried from joy when she spotted her front door. She took the keys from her pocket, putting them into the hole and twisting. The familiar creak made her want to sink to her knees.

When she opened it, a delicious smell immediately hit her. She had been prepared to make dinner, but this told her she wouldn't have to. It had been the most surprising thing on the planet when she'd found out. Naruto knew how to cook, and it was something other than ramen. He'd explained to her that as a child, he'd actually spent a lot of his time trying to cook. A lot of the attempts being successful. He was a natural, not to mention looked killer in an apron. Of course, after that she had to ask him why he ate ramen all the time if he could cook so. "Are you kidding me? Ramen's a thousand times better than anything I could make! Not to mention takes less time."

So when Hinata walked into a kitchen not littered with ramen cups, her expression was priceless. Naruto turned around, decked out with a bright orange apron. He smiled at her, "Welcome home. I heard about the mission they gave you so.. I decided you'd probably want to come home and not have to cook."

Hinata practically leaped into his arms.


	6. Words

Everyone was a bit.. In the rush? People were jumping up and down, screaming joyous words so loud Naruto was pretty sure they would make it to Kami himself. Some people were even kissing, swinging each other around, dancing. Others quietly smiling. Though there were a few mourners. Silently grieving over the loss of their comrades.

Naruto was sort of with them on that, he couldn't find it in himself to jump up and down like he usually would have. He had lost too many friends to do so. One in particular. He remembered it, almost as though it was yesterday. The feverish need to win, the need to prove himself.. His nails bloody and cracked from digging into the ground so quickly, and finally, his fist connecting with the Hyuga's chin. Naruto took in a breath of air, the heavy scent of blood and ash hitting his nose like like a freight train, knocking him out of his nostalgia. He was tempted to walk over to Neji's body, where it still laid on the ground. Beside it, sat a girl, no, a woman, on her knees. Her head bowed and her lips moving gently. Naruto weaved his way through the crowd, heading to the spot where she so diligently prayed.

When he arrived, he simply fell to his knees on the other side, and bowed his head. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd said such a sincere prayer. Probably since Jiraiya had died. When he looked up, he saw Hinata's pearly white eyes staring back at him. It was a silent exchange. They needn't say any words after all. Looking into the other's eyes were all they needed to understand.

They talked a lot, after that. Their hands occasionally touched, and soon became intertwined when they had the chance. Finally, after everyone had made it back to the village, where Konohamaru was so happily waiting at the gates for his Nii-san to make it back, he finally spotted him. The blond was leaning over to some girl with dark blue hair, his lips practically touching her ear. No one seemed to notice, that, or they decided to give the two some privacy. The third's grandson strained his eyes, for some reason deciding not to run up to him.

Hands clasped together, Naruto whispered into her ear. Though Konohamaru may never know the words, Hinata would forever remember them.

"I accept."

(or it could be I love you, i dunno)


	7. Hnn

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, her expression none too excited. He was always wearing this expression of constipation. It reminded her slightly of those movies that had come out a few years ago, becoming wildly popular for no real reason. She didn't hate Edwin, nor did she Bellina, but at the same time she couldn't help but want to offer them some prune juice. Though the actors themselves were quite good, as seen in other movies, perhaps it was just the script. Maybe Sasuke was like that too. What better time to find out than now, when here he was sitting right beside her, in the hospital waiting room. She politely tried to start a conversation.

"Are you waiting for Sakura?" Though this was obvious, Hinata couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily, he didn't seem to be a foul mood. To be honest, she was sort of scared of him.. She had seen him in a foul mood before… Sakura had managed to calm him down though.

Sasuke glanced at her, his expression, as usual, expressionless. "Yes." He replied calmly.

"I-if I may ask, are you perhaps, going on a date?"

His pale complexion suddenly had some color to it.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Hinata silently praying she hadn't offended him. He didn't seem to want to reply. After ten minutes of awkward silence, Sakura burst through the double doors, still in surgery attire. "Sasuke, I am so sorry, but they really need me for a surgery right now and there's no one else available and.."

He stopped her, getting up. "It's fine. What time will you get off?"

"In around.. Five hours. Maybe."

If Hinata was seeing this correctly, he actually seemed a little disappointed. His permanent scowl almost seemed to deepen a little.

"It's fine. I'll come by your apartment later tonight then."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for understanding." With that, she headed back off, straight back through the double doors where Sakura almost seemed to live half of her life.

Just as Sasuke was about the leave, Hinata gently tapped his shoulder. "I-I was waiting for her also and um— Do you want to go by the Flowershop? To.. Pass the time?" She swallowed hard, this was almost as hard as speaking to Naruto. Then again, Sasuke made her scared for a whole different reason. Did he want to stab her? His face was.. Very disgruntled. He must have been holding back when Sakura was talking to him.

"Hn."

What did that mean?.. He seemed to do it a lot, but since Hinata wasn't around him much, she didn't have a clue if it was good or bad. She felt like she was talking to an angry garden gnome. Well, his hair was quite pointy..

"Alright."

Hinata almost doubled back in surprise. What?

"O-oh, yes, let's get going then." She smiled gingerly, turning and heading towards the entrance.

Two hours later, they were still in the flower shop. Chatting. Quite happily. Sasuke had picked out some flowers for Sakura with Hinata's help, who also surprisingly knew a lot about snakes. "I was trying to figure out what kind of snakes had been inhabiting the Hyuuga garden and, I guess, I sort of went overboard."

She almost knew as much as Sasuke, though, their reasoning for knowing so much about them being entirely different.

Naruto was happily heading towards Ichiraku's. He had reason to celebrate. He was getting his first genin team. The Uzumaki was ecstatic to teach. He knew just how much a teacher can change someone's life. Naruto was coming from the Hokage's office, so he was destined pass the Yamanaka flower shop. What he saw when he passed it, caused him to make a dead stop.

Oh hellll no. If he was going to let Teme hit on his girlfriend, then 'Dattebayo' didn't end with bayo. And it did.

He was fuming. Naruto wasn't sure what had hit him. He hadn't been this angry since Mr. Sharingone had the village. Despite this, he controlled his temper (he had matured somewhat, after all) and walked over, successfully masking his anger. With passive aggressiveness.

"Hey _Sasuke. _Where's Sakura? I thought you guys were going on a date."

"Hn." Like Sasuke was going to let Naruto know that Sakura had practically ditched him. He had Uchiha pride after all.

"You shouldn't say _Hn_ so much, or else you won't be able to stop."

"That's what they say about facial expressions, Idiot."

"Yeah well, your face is already stuck."

"What did you just say?"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air and,

"Hn."

"…."

"HNNNNNNNN"

"LIKE I MAKE THAT NOISE THAT LOUD."

" SO YOU ADMIT MAKING THAT NOISE, HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"HNNNNNN"

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Was it just Hinata, or was Sasuke's perfect hair almost seeming a bit disheveled?

The Hyuga, not wanting this to go on forever (this had been going on for twenty minutes, by the way) gently slipped her hand into Naruto's, looking up at him with a pleading face, and said.

"Ichiraku's closes in thirty minutes."

She and Naruto left quicker than she could protest.

Sasuke grumbled something about how someone so pleasantly quiet could take such an obnoxious brat.

He sighed, grabbing Sakura's flowers and heading towards her apartment.

* * *

Did I mention I like Sasusaku?

Because I do.


	8. Eight Months

Sakura stared at the results of the test silently, her jade orbs disappearing again and again as she blinked. She ran one of her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath. The pinkette was sure that Hinata would be happy, how could she not be, after all. Unless it was someone else's which, Sakura truly doubted.

Naruto and Hinata had just moved in together. It had literally been a week ago. Though, they had been together for years, practically the moment after the war ended they were inseparable. She was almost jealous, Sasuke being as skittish as a stray cat half the time (though the other half she wonders if he's trying to build himself a house on her neck).

Sakura turned herself around and headed towards the room where Hinata waited, wondering if she'd already put the pieces together. She sat down across from her friend of many years and politely clasped her hands together. "Congratulations. You're going to have a little Naruto.. Though I can't say Teuchi is looking forward to feeding an entire army of little Narutos…"

Hinata hadn't fainted in years. She hadn't fainted since she accidently used her byakugan to see Naruto's private parts (yes, the Uzumaki bloodline ensured he was well endowed) and hit her head as she fell over. But hey, old habits die hard..

She woke up an hour or two later, hearing a raving Naruto outside of their bedroom. "What am I supposed to do?! Should I have hot water ready at all times orr-"

"Dobe. What, do you think she's gonna give birth when she's only four weeks in? Try waiting eight months."

"Can you stop being such a teme for five minutes?!"

"After you stop being stupid. You were about to jump through the ceiling five minutes ago, what happened to you almost swinging around her unconscious body?"

Hinata slowly closed her eyes, relief flooding through her as she sat up. She noticed the blanket had been carefully spread around her. He was happy? He..

Her train of thought was interrupted by the creak of the bedroom door opening, a blond peeking inside. "You're awake?" he asked, walking over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm guessing you know."

"Sakura wanted you to tell me but.. I sort of.. Got Teme to tell me. To think, she'd tell Teme about our unborn child before she'd tell me.."

"S-so.. You want to keep it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? —-Unless you don't want to.. I mean, we're still pretty young.. Most people don't start having kids until they're in their thirties so-"

"—No-no— I definitely want to keep it, it's just you're about to become Hokage and…"

"I can be a stay at home Hokage, ya'know. Really, it wouldn't be so bad. I'm pretty good with kids. Really. Iruka sometimes lets me teach the class."

Hinata giggled, repositioning herself so she could sit beside him. She propped her head against his shoulder.

"I'm okay with staying home too."

"Great. We'll take turns then, though I better go tell Tsunade-"

Hinata grabbed the end of his jacket.

"Naruto."

He turned back towards her, a little confused.

"We still have eight months."

"Oh. Right."

Yay for massive updating!

Thought the people here on fanfiction might like some of the stuff I'd posted on tumblr.


End file.
